


Oh Schitt! What Do I Name This?

by TheHappyGeek



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Brewer-Rose Family, M/M, Pregnancy, Stevie Likes Red and White Wine, Stevie has a girlfriend, Surrogacy, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: David and Patrick have decided to have a kid. Following their first attempt, Stevie (who has offered to be their surrogate) gets pregnant, and thus the series of events leading up to David and Patrick becoming parents for the first time commences. Stevie also navigates having a long-term girlfriend during the course of her pregnancy and the relationship between her, David, and Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Crack Open a Can of Coke

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough fics in which David and Patrick have kids. Therefore after binge-watching Schitt's Creek again, I desperately needed something like this and decided to write it. I don't know how many chapters there will be and I don't know if this is any good or not. 
> 
> Rated teen and up due to language at this point. I haven't written fanfics in a while for public consumption so this may not be up to par. This is not beta-read and I'll go back and edit.

Stevie sat at her usual table at the cafe anxiously sipping her orange juice as she waited for her company to show up.

She was already starting to regret scheduling the meeting for this early in the morning. Yes, she did have a lot of work to do at the motel, and yes, she was going to her partner’s place for the night, so yes, she was going to have to have this meeting this morning before the news that was a burden — all be it an exciting burden — exploded out of her mouth and potentially fell on the ears of someone who at the moment did not have the right to know it.

She twirled the straw in her glass with her finger and reached into her pocket with her other hand — and boy was that a mistake — her fingers brushed over a box that was in her pocket. She squeezed her eyes shut in a failed attempt to forget — or rather purge — the memory of what that box meant to not only her but two other people. She figured that if she purged the memory of what that box meant it would be easier to contain the secret that she was holding. But this news had been on her mind for hours and still, she didn't have anyone to tell. And screw them for making her wait at the cafe. They were now ten minutes late and Stevie felt like she was bursting at the seams trying to not give out the information.

“Stevie?” A soft voice asked.

Even though the voice was soft, it jarred Stevie out of her thoughts almost violently. “Oh, hey, Twyla. Sorry, didn’t see you there.” She gave one of her famous semi-forced smiles. “Can I have the pancakes with strawberries on top please?” She asked. 

Her voice was a little raspy since she had hardly spoken all morning other than a brief ‘hello’ to her long-term girlfriend before she had left.

“Sure, Stevie. Pancakes with strawberries on top coming right up. Do you want a smoothie too? I just developed a new-”

“No, I’m good with the orange juice, thanks.”

The smoothie ride was a ride that she had no intention of ever taking. She had heard the horrors of those smoothies and had always stayed far **far** **far** away from them. 

Her thoughts then consumed her once more. She absent-mindedly chewed on her lip as she continued the perilous wait, trying with all her might to not spill the beans on this information. It was for no one else’s ears, but those that it was intended for — and now that she thought of it, it probably wasn’t a good idea to do this in a cafe where everyone and their mother might hear.

Stevie was wrapped up in her thoughts until something rested on her shoulder and she was once again jarred out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” the voice of Patrick said. 

David was standing next to him and he gave a wave. “Stevie, you look... good today... did you get enough sleep.”

Stevie chuckled as she watched David and Patrick slid into the booth seat across from her. “Honestly — no. I just had one of those nights where it feels like you are falling off a cliff, you know..”

“Oh,” escaped David’s lips. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Stevie watched as they got comfortable in the booth and tried to not make it look like she was watching David’s hand inch towards Patrick’s under the table.

Although David could get on her nerves sometimes, he was still her best friend and it was nice to see him happy and in love.

They were a cute couple. A stable couple. So, when they had approached her about 'said topic' how could she have said 'no.' She loved them both and she wanted to do whatever she could for them.

David let out a sigh. “So, what do you need to tell us?” He gestured between himself and Patrick. 

Stevie cleared her throat and then reached into her pocket and put the long thin cardboard box on the table and pushed it over to them. She gulped quietly and then realized that they weren’t getting the hint — but then again, who would? 

Patrick was the one who reached for the box and opened it. Since they had last spoken about ‘said topic’ he had been trying to not get his hopes up. He knew that it was going to be more difficult for David and him to have a child and the last thing he wanted to do was get his hopes up and have them shattered. He lifted the lid off the box and saw the slip of paper in it. There was a smiley face drawn on it in fairly messy black felt pen writing.

“Congratulations, dad and papa,” Stevie said quietly with a nervous smile. 

Thoughts swam in her head. _What if they aren't ready for a kid? But they did ask about this and I did confirm that they were ready beforehand... right? Yeah, I did. So, most likely they won't be disappointed. This is great news, right? I get a pregnancy belly, morning sickness that is already making life hell — oh, and it's not just a morning phenomenon — and I can't drink for 9 months. But then again, imagine the way that their faces are going to look when the baby is here. David will probably try to hide his emotions, but Patrick — that's a smile that I would love to see._

David brought his hands to his mouth. “Oh my god,” escaped his lips. It was barely audible, but both Stevie and Patrick could hear it. He looked over at his husband.

Patrick’s eyes widened and a smile spread across his face as he registered what was going on. “It’s so early. I thought that-that things didn’t work out.”

Stevie felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders when the information that had been on her mind for the past several hours was finally said out loud. Now it didn't have to be as much of a secret as it had been for the past few hours and she could vent about it if she needed to or just express her hidden elation at the fact that she had gotten pregnant from their first try. They really hadn't been expecting it to work so well. “I got tests from the pharmacy in Elmdale. I was feeling off a few days ago and well — I’m only like 10 days past my ovulation so... it is early.” She had researched how to announce this and give them the proper information. Stevie raised her glass of orange juice. “So, here’s to not drinking for 9 months.”

“You’re absolutely sure that it is ours-” David gestured between him and Patrick again, “-right?” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m dating a girl. Last time I checked she can’t knock me up.” She took a sip of her orange juice. “It was the turkey baster thing from a bit ago. You know when we went into the motel room and you two went into the bathroom-”

David raised his eyebrows. “Okay, okay, we get it. It’s definitely our baby.” He made a circular motion between himself, Patrick, and Stevie.

“Well, technically, your baby," Stevie pointed out.

Stevie could tell that David was a bit shocked by the news and she was too. They hadn’t been expecting it to work the first time. Especially after the chaos of trying to getting that good ole semen to her in time. She knew that David was just hesitant because it was all so new and because he didn’t like getting emotional in public.

The smile on Patrick’s face was reassuring though. She could tell that Patrick was thrilled about having a child and she was glad that she was able to assist them in pursuing their dreams of parenthood.

Patrick’s hand rested on David’s arm. “We’re going to be p-”

“Hi, David. Hi, Patrick. What would you like?” Twyla asked as she returned with a plate of pancakes and put them in front of Stevie.

Twyla, although sweet, sometimes did a remarkable job at walking into a conversation. It wasn't time for her to find out this information, because once Twyla knew, or anyone else in Schitt's Creek knew, word about the news would spread like wildfire through their tiny town.

“I’ll just have a coffee,” David requested. 

Patrick smiled up at Twyla. “Good morning, Twyla. I’ll have a coffee too and a scone, please.” 

“Chocolate chip?”

Patrick nodded. “That would be perfect.”

They sat there chatting away and eating their breakfast, planning for the following few weeks, and making sure that they were all on the same page until it was nearly ten.

“Stevie, thank you so much for letting us know. Unfortunately, David and I have to head to the store. Let us know if you need anything at any point and let us know when we can get together in a couple of days,” Patrick said as he and David stood up.

Stevie stood up with them and nodded. “I’ll see what days I have some free time. The motel has been pretty busy lately.” She hugged them and couldn’t help but smile when she caught Patrick’s eye wandering to look at her belly. “Uh, see you both later.” She then headed off in the direction in which she had parked. 

* * *

  
  


Patrick held David’s hand as they walked to the store, his to-go coffee cup in his other hand. “We’re going to be parents.”

“Yes, yes we are.” David took his keys out of his pocket and let go of Patrick’s hand so that he could unlock the stubborn door. 

With a push with one hand, a jostling of the key in the lock, and a turn the door finally opened. “We really need to change the lock on this door, because if some killer is chasing me down the street and I can’t get in due to a bad lock then my death will be on your hands.” He entered their store and turned on the lights.

“David?” Patrick asked softly as he looked at his husband.

He could look at David for a million years and never have enough of the sight. The way his hair was perfectly done — although, talk about a bathroom hog in the morning. That was not a fun thing to be a part of, especially when he needed to pee — the way his brown eyes glimmered in the light, the way he gestured and used his perfect hands, his style, his grace. And yet David was very self conscious. It was something that came up every once and a while. David's whole highly composed facade was perfectly crafted and put into place as a result of the bullying that he had gone through and the self-consciousness that had developed as a result — plus being in his mother's spotlight as a child hadn't helped. The facade was up when they were out, but when they got time alone, it came down, and David was actually a very emotional and empathetic person and so Patrick knew that his reaction in the cafe was the result of the facade being up. Now that they were alone he was hoping that said facade would start cracking a little bit and he could gauge his actual reaction — after all, it had actually, surprisingly, been David's idea to pursue having a child at the current moment. Patrick, loving David and also having always wanted children, couldn't say no to that. Besides they were successful, happy, ready, and willing to have another family member. It was time.

“Patrick?”

Patrick closed the door behind him and then wrapped his arms around David’s waist. “I’ll go and buy a new lock today, okay?” He cupped David’s cheek in his hand. “Are you not excited about the baby?”

David closed his eyes and brought his hand to his face. “It’s just. A lot, Patrick. You know, the success of the store, our wonderful marriage, and now a baby... but yes, I’m so excited.” A smile broke out across David’s face.

It was one of those smiles that Patrick wished he saw more often. Sure, David’s normal smiles felt like the warmth of the sun’s rays, but this type of smile was rarer, the smile that stemmed from truly intense joy. He had seen that kind of smile when they bought their new place, when they had gotten married, and now when an addition to their family was pending arrival in a mere 9 months. He hoped that it was a smile that would come out more often.

“I’m so excited too. I can’t help but think about that little soon-to-be human being and feel like I’ve been slingshot over the moon.” He pressed a soft kiss to David’s lips. 

“What a weird way to describe that feeling, but I guess that in this case, uh, ditto to that.” He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck and ran his fingers over the short hair on the back of Patrick’s head. “A little Brewer-Rose is going to enter the world. Look out world because this child will be a diva.”

Patrick chuckled. “Well, there will definitely be lots of strong and positive role models around for inspiration... and a few divas too.” He pressed a soft kiss to David’s lips and then intensified it by a tiny bit before breaking it and looking into David’s eyes. “You’re going to be a great parent, David.”

“I mean, I hope so. Even if all I can provide is a good sense of style, that is more than nothing.”

Patrick scoffed. “You’re so much more than that and you can provide so much more than that. You’re strong, determined, smart, fun, and many other things. Our kid will be so lucky to have you as a dad.”

David gulped at the word ‘our’ it made it seem wonderfully real and he felt like a flower of joy blossomed inside of him. “Well, our kid will definitely get more of the patient, affectionate, and intelligent side of parenting from you.”

Patrick chuckled and ran his fingers through David’s hair. “Don’t sell yourself short. You’ve got all that too.” He kissed him one last time before pulling away, although fairly reluctantly, from David. “Alright, let’s get things up and running.”

* * *

  
  


Stevie spent her day at the motel scheduling bookings and trying to figure out how to get the malfunctioning coin-operated laundry to work before spending over an hour on the phone with the repair people — who wouldn’t be able to come until next Wednesday at the earliest. Why was it that they always took forever. She was sure that it was just a quick repair and that then the guests could wash their own laundry rather than her having to do it for them.

It had been awkward having to see Mr. Rose all day and not tell him the news about being pregnant with his grandchild. However, the news of this pregnancy was really not her story to tell. Although she was carrying the fetus, she was not its mother, she was merely a genetic contributor and an incubator. Sure, she knew that in time she would grow closer with the fetus inside of her and that she would certainly remain in the child’s life following its entry into the world.

She had never wanted to be a parent and that was not what she was becoming. They had all agreed that she would have no parental obligation to the child post-birth and that she would, of course, get to see the kid and also serve as whatever a secular version of godmother was. For her, that was enough. She didn’t want to be looked at like she was some saint for carrying the amalgamation of her DNA and either Patrick or David’s DNA. 

She was just Stevie. Stevie who was having a baby for her best friend and his husband. 

As she watched the clock’s hand tick closer and closer to the 12 on the clock as she sat in her desk chair. She was waiting for when it would finally reach their 6 pm office closing time, her hand drifted to her stomach. A sense of profound happiness, satisfaction, and a need to protect came over her. She never thought that she would ever have that instinct. The instinct that so many expectant women have, or at least claim to have, but even though this wasn't her child, she knew that she would do anything to keep this kiddo safe. She knew at that moment that she had made the right decision when she agreed to this. Despite the challenges and discomfort ahead, she knew that it was going to be worth it when she saw the looks on her friends’ faces. 

The hand finally it the twelve and if she had had those noise-makers that come out at New Years, she would have been parading around the office making those high pitched noises as she marched out. But, alas, she had no noise-makers, so she simply smiled, grabbed her bag, and headed out.

After a quick drive to her girlfriend’s apartment, she approached the door and knocked.

Luckily it did not take long for a slender, blondish-red haired woman in a tank top and jeans to open the door. “Well, hello, stranger.” She chuckled and then let Stevie in. “How are you? How was your day?” She wrapped her arms around Stevie’s neck and kissed her.

“Well, I got some big news today.” Stevie bit her lip. 

Her girlfriend was well aware of the fact that Stevie had an arrangement with David and Patrick and yet Stevie was still worried about her reaction when she was told that their arrangement had worked. She was pretty sure it would be positive. Her girlfriend was all for her carrying David and Patrick's kid and thought that it was incredible that Stevie was willing to do that for them. She had also promised that she would be the giver of foot massages and food when the time came. But, things had happened quickly and Stevie was worried that things had happened a little too quickly for her girlfriend's liking and that was what was making her nervous.

“Annnnddd?” The woman tried to prod for some more information as her fingers twirled a lock of Stevie's dark hair. "What's the news, gorgeous?"

Stevie pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before softly saying, “Erin, I’m pregnant. First times the charm for me, I guess.”

Her girlfriend’s face lit up and her arms tightened around Stevie's neck but didn't get too tight. “Really!? Congratulations! Have you told them yet?” She had a million questions coming to mind but figured to just stay with the minimum since this was apparently a bit nerve-wracking for Stevie.

“Yeah, I did this morning. Patrick seemed really excited... David was a bit hesitant... but I’m not that surprised by it.” Stevie shrugged and then smiled. "But, it... it made me really happy to find out. I feel like I'm... kinda on cloud nine. They're my best friends and they deserve this kid. They're going to be great dads."

Erin’s hands ran down Stevie’s sides and hesitated when she almost touched Stevie's abdomen. She looked at Stevie and when she got a nod of approval, she rested her hand on her abdomen. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to feel anything yet, but the idea that soon she might feel the kicks of David and Patrick's baby was exciting, to say the least. “Congratulations, babe. I know it isn’t your kid, but still. That’s really exciting. You’re going to be Auntie Stevie... or, well, you already are. I would say let’s crack open a bottle of wine to celebrate, but we can’t. We could crack open some Cokes instead. Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a really fucking good plan.”

  
  



	2. Designer Diapers and Sound-Based Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter this time around.   
> My dog is terminally ill with cancer and I've been spending a lot of time with him since this is the last Christmas that he will be alive for, so writing has been really really slow. Oh, and I managed to edit the previous chapter a bit when I had some down time.

“So does this mean that we have to start selling diapers at the store?” Patrick asked as he propped himself up with his arm. 

They were lying in bed and Patrick had just broken the long silence that had been maintained for about ten minutes.

David made a face and then tilted his head slightly. “Why on earth would you think that? It’s a classy store and I don’t think that baby diapers and classy should be in the same sentence... like  ever .” 

“Not even those designer cloth diapers? Those are pretty classy for babies,” Patrick pointed out as he ran his fingers through David’s hair.

“Anyone and I mean  anyone , who is a designer should not be making cloth diapers. Those terms should never go together. Do you think Versace or Gucci would ever come out with a cloth diaper line? The answer is no. That would be a travesty.” David looked into Patrick’s eyes. “Besides, cloth diapers aren’t very eco-friendly. Or at least not as much as people say since you have to wash them. You know... using hot water in a machine. But you score points since it is better for their skin.”

Patrick’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait? What? Did you research diapering babies in your free time?”

“No, I was once consulted by a group of ‘A’ list celebrities who wanted input on the fashion choices of their babies diapers. They ended up designing disposable diapers with different prints on them... they also didn’t exactly pay me.” 

Patrick chuckled. 

Sometimes David had the most bizarre stories that he could barely believe and as he got to know him more his knowledge of said bizarre stories grew... by a lot.

David then continued, “So, yes, we will be cloth diapering our child, but not because of some relatively unscientifically substantiated attempt to help the environment, but rather for the sake of their skin. Our child will also be on a skincare regimen.”

“Regimen... okay.” Patrick smiled and continued running his fingers through David’s hair. “I like that you’re already planning this stuff. See even further proof that you’re going to be a great dad.” 

David smiled. “You know, I think I will be able to manage. Plus getting to dress a tiny human does sound kinda fun.” 

Patrick rolled over. “Alright, it’s almost 8:30 and we have to meet Stevie for the appointment at 9:30.” 

“An hour? I have an  hour to get ready? That might be a bigger travesty than Gucci or Versaci diapers.” David got up from bed quickly and then hurried into the bathroom leaving Patrick to stare at the ceiling smiling and waiting for his opportunity to pee.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. “Stevie, babe, are you okay in there? You’ve been in there for a long time.” Erin was holding a cup of water and she gently knocked on the door again. “Stevie?”

“Yeah, I’m just sick. You can open the door.”

Erin opened the door and sunk to her knees since Stevie was sitting on the floor with her head leaning against the toilet bowl. 

“Morning sickness... again.” She groaned and then reached for the cup of water and sipped it. “Pregnancy is a bit of a bitch. A great bitch, but a terrible one too.” She turned and leaned against the bathtub. 

Erin scooted closer to her and rested her hand on her girlfriend’s belly, which had grown a bit in the past few weeks, but it was still small. She knew that it relaxed her and also helped distract her as well.

Now at 12 weeks, it was time for Stevie’s first scan and they were supposed to meet David and Patrick at the midwife’s place in an hour, but she knew that it was going to be a real struggle. 

Erin pulled out a peppermint treat and handed it to Stevie. “Here, try this. I know they sometimes help.”

Stevie took the candy and put it in her mouth. It did help a bit and it helped get rid of the taste in her mouth. “Thanks, babe. I appreciate it.” She looked down and watched Erin rub her belly. It felt nice and relaxing.

“So, today’s the day that we find out if it’s a boy or a girl and also announce it to the family.”

Stevie nodded and sipped the water. “Yeah, we were planning on telling them before this since nobody really cared about telling people before the 12-week mark. But everyone was just so busy.” 

“Well, I’ll be there. I have a short-ish shift at the clinic today and then I’ll be back and ready to go with you.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Stevie’s ear.

Stevie got up from the floor slowly and with Erin’s assistance and brushed her teeth before going into the bedroom and started taking off her pajamas.

Erin watched her change.

Stevie was beautiful. Although she wasn’t feeling well, she still looked amazing. The slight bump that was developing was gorgeous. Her hands gently brushed over her stomach as she picked out a loose-fitting comfortable shirt and some comfortable pants. 

Comfort was Stevie’s continuing priority when it came to clothing despite what David said. 

David was always saying that fashion should always equal comfort, but Stevie always pointed out that actually comfort always equaled comfort. Eventually, David had helped her find a brand that they both agreed on.

Stevie pulled on her olive green tee-shirt with the pretty neckline and pulled on black yoga pants. She then tied up her hair in a ponytail and looked over at Erin. “I’m ready.”

“You might want to put on your shoes before we leave first.”

Stevie rolled her eyes, put on some socks, and then slipped on her converse. “There, shoes are now on.” She slipped on her dark grey jacket and took ahold of Erin’s hand. “Let’s go see this baby.”

* * *

The midwife’s center was really nice. It was very laid back and was designed to not look like a hospital or clinic in the slightest. There were photos and holiday cards of smiling babies, parents, and children on a board covering a whole wall with bright letters saying ‘Our Babies & Parents’. It was just about a family-friendly as it could possibly be and to Stevie, who at the moment was relaxing on a couch and reading a pamphlet on the birthing options, it was very comfortable and non-intimidating.

Erin sipped a cup of tea that she had gotten from the dispenser and looked over at Stevie who was giving her a death glare.

“I am about to burst, Erin, and the sound of liquid is killing me slowly. I need to pee.”

Erin put her cup down and held Stevie’s hand. “I’m sorry. It sucks ass that you have to have a full bladder for the scan.” She got up to discard the beverage just as David and Patrick opened the door.

“Wow, this was... not what I was expecting. It’s nice... homey,” David said to Patrick. “Cute for a clinic.”

Patrick smiled as he looked at the board on the wall. “It’s a nice environment for those who are pregnant and the other or others involved. Nice and relaxed.” He approached Stevie and Erin. “Hey, how are you doing?”

Stevie smiled and stood up for the ensuing hugs between her and Patrick and her and David. “I’m not doing great. They won’t let me pee and I’ve been pretty sick all morning... and all last night... and all of yesterday afternoon.” 

“I heard peppermint, vitamin B6, aromatherapy, and acupuncture can help with that,” David pointed out.

Erin smiled and looked up at Stevie. “I gave her some peppermint this morning and it seemed to help a bit. We’ll explore aromatherapy too. Thanks for the suggestions, David.”

David smiled and nodded. “Well, that’s what I’m here for. I want to help as much as I can.” He reached into the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a tube of some liquid with a roller top. “This might help with the nausea. Joscelyn really liked it when she was pregnant and called it a wonder drug. Even though it’s not a drug. I just like the smell of it so I carry it, but you can have it.”

“Thanks, David. I really appreciate it.” Stevie hugged David and smiled. “You’re the best.”

A moment later their midwife stood in the entryway, “Stevie Budd?”

“Here.”

* * *

  
  


“Are we ready to see the baby?” The midwife, April, asked as she pressed the transducer to Stevie’s belly.

Stevie groaned. The pressure on her abdomen along with the fact that she had a very full bladder was not fun, especially since she was lying on her back, but it was definitely made better at the prospect of seeing David and Patrick’s baby. “Yeah, I think we’re ready.” She looked over at David, Patrick, and Erin to confirm and there were no objections.

April only took a moment to get a really nice shot of the baby. “There’s your baby,” she said to the group. 

Patrick wrapped his arm around David’s waist as they looked at the screen. They both were tearing up. “Wow, that’s incredible.”

April began to take pictures of the fetus so that they would have ultrasound photos to share and keep. “And now for the heartbeat.” She turned on the volume and the sound of a beating heart filled the room.

David’s tears began to fall faster and Patrick held onto him tighter. “There’s our baby. Right there. Thank you so much, Stevie.”

Stevie was overcome with emotions too and it wasn’t just because of the pregnancy hormones. She had been so worried about what David and Patrick would think as they got further and further along and watching their reactions had confirmed all her hopes and dreams for this baby. Two loving parents who would go to the ends of the Earth.

“Do you want to find out the sex?”

David nodded. “We sure do.” He looked over at Patrick for confirmation. 

“Yes, we do,” Patrick agreed.

April took a few more minutes to make sure that she was able to get the proper shot. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

Patrick’s eyes filled with tears again and he hugged David. “There’s our girl. Our baby.”

That smile that Patrick loved to see returned to David’s face. “There’s our girl.” 

David’s hand stroked Stevie’s hair a little. “Thank you so much for doing this for us, Stevie.”

“I’m happy to help, David. It’s worth it so that I can see that smile. Plus, you both are going to be fantastic dads. She’ll be the luckiest girl in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter and if you have any suggestions, just let me know in the comments below and I would be happy to consider them. 
> 
> Also here is some info about how cloth diapers are not all they are cracked up to be from an ecological standpoint: 
> 
> https://www.vox.com/the-goods/2019/10/15/20892011/cloth-diapers-debate-parenting-advice
> 
> https://assets.publishing.service.gov.uk/government/uploads/system/uploads/attachment_data/file/291130/scho0808boir-e-e.pdf
> 
> https://www.washingtonpost.com/opinions/why-cloth-diapers-might-not-be-the-greener-choice-after-all/2015/05/08/32b2d8dc-f43a-11e4-bcc4-e8141e5eb0c9_story.html
> 
> https://www.forbes.com/sites/annabahney/2014/10/17/money-time-the-environment-what-do-cloth-diapers-really-save/?sh=2d4854d3491f
> 
> https://www.mcgill.ca/oss/article/science-science-everywhere/diapers-cloth-or-disposable

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything that you would like to see in future chapters, simply comment below and I would be happy to consider the suggestions.


End file.
